Midge 3: Stich
by Dawnerah
Summary: Shikamaru trifft nach einer Mission in Suna auf Temari und es zeigt sich einmal mehr, dass er der faulste Ninja der Welt ist.ShikaTema


Title: Midge - #3: Stich  
Author: Dawnerah  
Pairing: ShikamaruXTemari  
Warnings/  
Summary: Shikamaru trifft nach einer Mission in Suna auf Temari und es zeigt sich einmal mehr, dass er der faulste Ninja der Welt ist.  
Language: German  
Words: 992  
Disclaimer: Charaktere gehören Masashi Kishimoto, Story gehört mir und Mücken gehören in die Natur. Seid ihnen nicht böse, falls sie euch mal stechen, ja? Es liegt in ihrer Natur. Genau, wie es in meiner Natur liegt, arme unschuldige Leute mit vor Kitsch triefenden Geschichten zu quälen. Ja, das ist derselbe Disclaimer wie im ersten und zweiten Kapitel. Die Queen hat mich immerhin schon zur Lady of Unkreativität geschlagen. Und das sogar zweimal :p  
Setting: Natürlich auch nach Timeskip. Shikamaru ist zu Besuch bei Temari.

* * *

Die Luft vibrierte leicht vom Flügelschlagen kleiner, blutsaugender Insekten.

Der Sand wehte trocken über den Boden, drang in Felsspalten ein und hinterließ eine bedrückende, schwüle Atmosphäre. Die Leute hasteten durch Sunagakure, um der ungewöhnlichen Hitzewelle zu entgehen, die ihnen ihre unbarmherzige Sonne hinabschickte.

Wenn man die Ohren spitzte und die Augen auf eine Reise schickte, so konnte man einen jungen Konoha-Shinobi ausmachen, der sich in der Masse der Menschen bewegte, mit einem gemäßigten Tempo aber dem gleichen unzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck, den jeder Ninja hier trug.

Shikamaru hasste die Hitze. Seine Haut war feucht und der Sand hatte sie an einigen Stellen wund gerieben. Außerdem waren da dann noch diese verdammten Mücken.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es in Sunagakure andere Mücken geben würde als in Konohagakure. Da lag er zu seinem eigenen Bedauern sehr falsch.

Sein ganzer Körper brannte vor Erschöpfung und Schmerz, als er sich seinen Weg durch die Menschen bahnte, oder besser gesagt, als er sich von der fließenden Masse mitschleifen ließ. Er hatte einfach keine Lust, sich selbst zu sehr zu bewegen.

Nach einer scheinbar endlosen Zeit ließ er sich schlapp an die Tür fallen, die zu den Gemächern des Kazekage und seinen Beratern führte. Eine Wache öffnete ihm, die Shikamaru gar nicht richtig registrierte. Er wollte nur noch schlafen. Und vielleicht etwas trinken. Ja, etwas trinken wäre sogar noch besser.

Mit müden Schritten bewegte er sich in die Nähe der Küche. Er kannte sich aus; schließlich war er wegen diesem Außenauftrag nun schon eine Woche lang hier. Bald würde er allerdings wieder abreisen, und man konnte nicht sagen, dass er das allzu sehr bedauerte. Allerdings...

"Shikamaru!" Seine Ohren sandten das Geräusch, das die vertraute Stimme verströmte, sofort zu seinem Gehirn, und er drehte sich reflexartig um, erstarrt in seinem Versuch, die Küchentür zu öffnen. Am anderen Ende des Ganges stand Temari, und ein strenger Ausdruck lag auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie schnell näher kam. Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf die Gesichtszüge von Shikamaru. War ja klar, dass sie sofort gesehen hatte, dass er vollkommen erschöpft war.

"Was gibt es da zu lächeln?" Oh nein. Sie wurde wütend. Das versprach, problematisch zu werden.

"Nichts." erwiderte er so ruhig wie möglich, verbannte dabei das Lächeln von seinem Gesicht und betrachtete seine Freundin ernst. Es gab viele Dinge, denen Shikamaru mit Horror entgegensah, und ein Streit mit Temari war definitiv auf einem der oberen fünf Plätze.

Ein verärgertes Schnauben folgte, aber es schien, als würde Temari ihre Wut hinunterschlucken. Stattdessen musterte sie Shikamaru aufmerksam und warf ihm dann einen weiteren strengen Blick zu. Allerdings sah der Konoha, dass da auch Sorge mitspielte, zumindest glaubte er, das zu sehen.

"Komm' mit..." Ihre Stimme durchbrach die kurzzeitige Stille, und bevor Shikamaru den Hauch einer Chance hatte, zu widersprechen, hatte sie ihn an der Hand gepackt und schleifte ihn regelrecht mit sich in ihr Zimmer, wo sie ihn, sobald die Tür fest verschlossen war, sanft auf ihr Bett drückte.

"Du siehst furchtbar aus." Der aggressive Unterton war nicht aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden, jedoch hatte die Sorge nun die Oberhand gewonnen. Ein undeutliches Murmeln antwortete. Shikamaru hatte keine Lust, in den nächsten drei Monaten noch irgendetwas zu sagen.

Das Seufzen von Temari durchriss die Stille genauso wie ihre Hände Shikamaru seine Weste entrissen. "Gib' das her..." murmelte sie vor sich her, während der Konoha, zu unmotivtiert, um sich zu wehren, sie einfach walten ließ. Bald saß er nur noch in Shorts da, aber die Augen von Temari waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seine Wunden misstrauisch zu beäugen, als dass sie sich für etwas anderes interessieren könnte (was sie ja eh schon oft genug gesehen hatte).

"Was soll das bitteschön darstellen?!" Ein weiterer stechender Blick durchbohrte Shikamaru und stoppte seinen Versuch, wegzuschauen. "Verletzungen..." nuschelte er mit träger Stimme. Das war seine Sache... Er brauchte keine Hilfe von Temari, weder jetzt noch irgendwann.

Ihre Hände, vom Kunoichi-Dasein längst nicht mehr sanft, glitten über seine Arme, und Shikamaru merkte plötzlich, dass sie zitterte. Er sammelte einige Sekunden lang Kraft, um schließlich seinen Mund zu öffnen und sie anzusprechen. "Du zitterst, Temari..." teilte er ihr mit ruhiger Stimme mit. Natürlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sie ihren Kopf heben würde, um ihn wieder anzusehen, aber es war trotzdem überraschend, als es tatsächlich passierte.

"Das sind nicht nur Kampfwunden, Shikamaru... Warum ist deine Haut übersät von Moskitostichen?" Man hörte ihrer Stimme an, dass sie wirklich nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung hatte.

Die rechte Schulter von Shikamaru zuckte kurz hoch, ehe er wieder demotiviert wie eh und je antwortete. "Bin zu faul, sie zu verscheuchen..."

Ein nervöses Lachen erschall in der abgestandenen Luft des kleinen Zimmers, ehe Temari sich wieder fassen konnte. Das war typischer als typisch für den Konoha-Ninja.

Sie sah ihn, zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, liebevoll an und legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberarm.

"Idiot..." murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd, aber mit einem Lächeln, das Shikamaru klar machte, warum er sie liebte.

Er erwiderte nichts, zog Temari nur in eine Umarmung, und so verweilten sie, bis die Stiche an Shikamarus Körper nicht mehr auf die Behandlung einer zärtlichen Hand verzichten konnten.

- Fin -

* * *

A/N.:  
Hmtja.  
Ich finde es nicht schlecht. )  
Reviews wären toll. Verbesserung!  
Na dann. Habt noch einen schönen Tag. :3  
Dawn 


End file.
